


远雷·前情提要

by YukinoInYuki



Series: 隣の流星レッド [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Relationships, Villain Eichi, Villain Keito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: 搬运，是【远雷】正篇的番外。似是而非的特摄paro，愚人节小游戏背景，人物设定都按那个剧本最初是想搞警察红郎和英雄千秋做邻居的单元喜剧，不知道为什么变成了这样……是皇帝英智和干部敬人/涉的轻松愉快日常小段子，交代一下背景用（？
Series: 隣の流星レッド [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957816





	远雷·前情提要

*

这是某个宇宙旅行者曾经见证的故事。

*

被称为「宇宙旅行者」的族群，从千万年前起就不断在宇宙中旅行，记录他们所见证的智慧生物的历史。

静静倾听而不出手干涉，这就是身为宇宙旅行者的使命。他们并不属于这个宇宙本身，只是见证万事万物的旁观者而已。

但是，在那一天，某一位宇宙旅行者与「那个人」相遇了。

*

“要是有一天，我的生命也要走向终结，”背对着他的金发年轻人突然说，“真希望能像超新星爆发一样绚烂地死去啊。”

熟悉的胃疼感袭来，“……是因为我昨天给你讲了太多关于战争的故事吗。昨天确实说到了利用爆发的超能粒子流给整个文明造成毁灭性打击的事，不过，从那以后这个行为也引发了极大的争议。”

“诶，不是的哦，ハッスミ。”

日后将会被称为「皇帝」的家伙笑着转过身来。

“——是因为很有趣啊。”

*

“这个这个，”宇宙的皇帝看上去相当惬意地斜靠在沙发上刷着虚拟屏幕，“长得和ハッスミ一模一样呢。”

“说什么傻话。”他走过去看了一眼，“……这是螳螂，实际的体型非常小，是种智能低下的生物。”

捕捉到某个词，皇帝陛下的眼睛反而亮了起来。

“螳、螂……啊！我知道哦，交配之后会把伴侣吃掉的恐怖生物！ハッスミ的命运还真是不幸呢，看来应该事先防备将来可能会成为你伴侣的对象才行了。”

“不会那么简单就被吃掉的。……况且我说过了吧，我也不是螳螂。”

“Amazing！身心交融的最后彻底地和自己所爱融为一体，多么悲伤而凄美的爱情故事啊！”日日树不知从哪里冒了出来，仍然是他一如既往的戏剧性语调，“美丽的爱！相杀相爱！全宇宙的爱都值得歌颂！”

“………………”

*

“……ケイコ？”他念着那个稍显陌生的音节，“虽然我不太了解，但这是女性的名字吧。”

“哈哈哈哈！”日日树夸张的鼓起掌来，“虽然这样说却显得很了解嘛，过度的谦虚反而是种傲慢哦？”

皇帝陛下微笑着合起双手，“不过，不是很好听嘛。我觉得念起来非常舒服哦。”

“……你这家伙只是觉得好玩而已吧。”他扶了扶眼镜，“我拒绝。名字和一个人的外在印象是有联系的，如果使用了女性的名字，我也会给别人留下完全没有必要的印象。”

“哦！真是一本正经的发言啊~就算是在人类当中，这样的人也不会受欢迎哦？”

“我才不需要受欢迎、”吐槽不假思索脱口而出，但在对上友人那双充满期待的蓝色眼睛时忍不住愣了一下，“……，……好吧，改成更男性化的ケイト的话也不是不可以。”

*

“这是从邻镇调来的莲巳警部。虽然还很年轻，可是个货真价实的高材生啊。”长官拍着他的肩这样介绍道。

在场的都是年轻人也没那么多拘束，长官在一句“好好相处”后离开了办公室。众人围上来逐一闲聊，很快一位年轻警官举手提问，“警部为什么从邻镇到我们署来呢？”

莲巳警部想了想才说，“躲避将来的伴侣？”

*

警署的日常工作还算轻松。或者说，当与日日树涉亲密共事过之后什么工作看上去都会显得格外轻松。

……不，这当然不是说莲巳正在为终于摆脱了与日日树涉的共事而感到轻松。

正相反地，应该是「与日日树涉的相处已经使他疲倦得无力去思考其他事了」才对。

“………………所以，”莲巳敬人扶着额角，“……流星蓝是你的好友？”

“完——全正确！不愧是右手之人！”长发的地球生物朝他摆出一个“bingo”的夸张手势，“不过，虽然同样被称为「奇人」，奏汰这个人连我都没法轻易看透哦？”

*

不过莲巳对名为「奇人」的这个存在已经相当熟悉了。

事实上，他最初对这颗星球的全部了解都来自于同为「奇人」的朔间零。

天性使他对宇宙充满兴趣，而同样地，来自宇宙彼端的幽灵般的旅人也对他产生了兴趣。

语言，文化，思想……他们曾经谈论一切可以交流的话题，朔间的博学多识几乎与他那种魔性的魅力一样令人难忘。尽管……

“……吸血鬼。”

莲巳敬人看着纸上的报告。一种难得的复杂情绪让他沉吟了一下。

“从坟墓中爬出来、彻夜狂欢的亡灵…………”

*

再重复一遍，警署的日常工作对于莲巳敬人而言还是相当轻松的。

不轻松的部分在于额外工作。

地球基地顺利建成，空间转移装置也进入了调试阶段。与「流星队」的接触还算频繁，这意味着他的手头又增加了很多报告书要写。

这其中无论哪一件都不得不耗费大量的心思，尤其在保密工作的意味上更是如此。

旁人只觉得这位新来的上司是因为过于认真而给自己增加了太多压力，但直到这一天莲巳敬人自己才意识到这一点。

“警部，今天辛苦了。”

来搭话的是个红发的年轻警员，有着和职位相符的强健身材和魄力。莲巳敬人印象中这个人向来沉默寡言，不过普遍的评价也同样是「相当可靠」。

他突然福至心灵。

“……啊啊，” 作为对记忆的确认莲巳扫了一眼对方胸前的名牌，“鬼龙，下班后，一起去喝一杯如何？”

*

偶然看到的杂志说，已婚者在下班后偶尔会有想要逃避家庭压力而在外游荡的时候。

虽然不是结婚，但主动邀请此前极少交谈的下属一起去喝酒的莲巳敬人大概是体会到了相似的心情吧。

鬼龙坐在身边。两人都不是什么多话的人，大部分时候安静地喝着酒，在颇为热闹的居酒屋里看起来倒显得有些格格不入了。

但毫无疑问莲巳相当享受这样的安静时刻。

如果不是友人发来的消息提示音恰好响起就更好了。

*

没有人注意的时刻他点开手机屏幕。

惯例的舷窗边剪刀手自拍，背景是猎户座星云一角。自从「皇帝」的专属飞船停留在太阳系边缘后那家伙就迷上了这种无可救药的行为，发来的照片几乎占据了他大部分的收件箱空间。

莲巳滑动手指点掉这张图片。另一条新信息跳了出来，代表着公事的红色标签让表面上若无其事的他也忍不住皱了皱眉。

不过那是在读完这条消息以前。

因为一眼扫过他立即站了起来。

*

传送装置的调试出了问题。

倒不是机械的问题，而是人为原因。

参与测试的是雇佣兵，服从性本来不强，没有他坐镇更是难以管教。

据说是有一支小队违抗命令、离开基地自顾自进入了人类的城市。

这问题要说起来也不算很大，但是……

“你也注意到了吗，警部？外面好像很嘈杂的样子呢。”

被门外呼救声和忙乱逃跑的脚步所惊扰，名叫鬼龙的红发警官放下酒杯，有些凝重地盯着门外。

*

“……我去看看。”

提前暴露的风险让莲巳开始焦躁。他不喜欢计划外的事，这种不受控制的状况使他感到厌恶。鬼龙愣了一下没有出言反对，莲巳匆匆回复了指令，快速起身绕到后巷出了居酒屋。

街道的喧哗和尖叫来自一个明确的方向。莲巳皱着眉看过去，甚至连传送时的安全保护装置也没脱的家伙们聚集在一起耀武扬威。

…………不必回收，一起排除掉算了。

是啊，眼镜角色的心里有时候就是会冒出这样阴暗的念头来。

*

在人群拥挤的街道上拔枪不是个明智的选择。莲巳思考了一下，因为这片刻的走神而没来得及避开四散逃跑的人群。

然而，仅仅只有一个柔软的冲击撞到了他身侧。

鬼龙站在那里。

他看上去有些匆忙，手里抓着公文包和没来得及穿上的外套。在莲巳的愣神里红发男人收回了那只帮他拦下人群的手，“没事吧，莲巳警部？”

“…………啊啊，谢谢。”

他很快反应过来，不着痕迹退开一步的同时去摸手机，“我们需要支援。你联系局里。”

鬼龙点了点头竟然稍微笑起来，“哈哈，又是意料之外的加班吗，有些时候还真讨厌啊。”

“……不要在上司的面前抱怨工作啊。”

“唔，不过莲巳警部才辛苦吧。遇到这种突发状况也要立即沉稳地下达命令，真是可怕的职业病。”

莲巳没有再回答。又朝前走了几步，呼喊着引导起逃跑的人群。

*

增援的赶到需要时间。街上的人群已经基本疏散，莲巳鬼龙各自拔枪，依托沿街的建筑阻拦着手舞足蹈接近的敌人。

虽然戴着高度近视眼镜却是神枪手似乎是件难以想象的事，但莲巳的确是这样一个矛盾的结合体。好在子弹对于这些家伙没有太大杀伤力，否则要故意射偏也未免是个麻烦。

见过这副人间体的部下不多，雇佣兵自然不在此列。对方的攻势毫不迟疑。更擅长体术的鬼龙选择了肉搏，且战且退没留意之下被锋利的指爪撕开了肩头衬衫。

鲜血飞溅，红发男人的小半个背部也在这一撕之下裸露在外。

——但比起从爪伤处流下的鲜血，莲巳的目光却停留在那背部盘踞的罗刹恶鬼纹身之上。

*

最终在支援赶来之前事情就已经得到顺利解决。

不愧是奇人。莲巳在看到大量白鸽羽毛从天而降时就知道将会发生什么了。

羽毛引发爆炸，只产生烟雾却没有伤害到任何建筑和生物。白烟逐渐散去后第一眼看到的是轻声咳嗽着移动过来的鬼龙，和除去一片狼藉外已经空空如也的街道。

“……………………”

莲巳沉默了一下移开目光，回身去捡刚才被丢在街边的鬼龙的西装外套。

*

这件事后两人意外地成了朋友。

鬼龙不是正式的黑帮成员，只是年轻时有过一段意外的牵扯。数年过去早已脱离当初的环境，普通地从大学毕业成为了社会的一员。

只是纹身实在面积太大，就一直拖到今日也没有处理。不过鬼龙向来非常注意，至今为止还从没有在人前展现的时候。

莲巳盯着他看，眨了眨眼睛才说，“……是吗，我倒是可以理解。各种意味上的。”


End file.
